


This is the way you left me

by DaniWib



Category: Alex Rider (TV 2020), Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: AR Febuwhump (Alex Rider), Alt Prompt Please Come Back, Blood and Injury, Character Death, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Sorry Not Sorry, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniWib/pseuds/DaniWib
Summary: This is the way you left me, I’m not pretending.No hope, no love, no glory.No happy ending.- Mika
Relationships: Yassen Gregorovich & Alex Rider
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19
Collections: AR Febuwhump 2021





	This is the way you left me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lil_Lupin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Lupin/gifts).



Yassen knelt in despair beside Alex, pale and unresponsive on the ground, a spreading pool of blood slowly congealing on the rough concrete.

It had all been for nothing.

He was too late.

Alex was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> This is how Alex is in my mind after the multiple whumpings of the last month that he has suffered through. 
> 
> A gift for Lil Lupin in gratitude and appreciation for organising Cubs Army’s Febuwhump 2021.
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
